


A Bright Lazy Morning of Cuddling

by AliceMcGee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMcGee/pseuds/AliceMcGee
Summary: Just a moment from Alec and Magnus’ lives, when there is no crisis to solve and they can enjoy some quality time together. The title really says it all.





	A Bright Lazy Morning of Cuddling

Alec was half-way awake and he was still dreaming some abstract dream. There were colours, bright and beautiful and at the same time dime and calm. There were sounds, a heartbeat, breathing, or maybe an early bird’s singing. There were scents, sharp and soft and so… Magnus. Definitely Magnus. And there were feelings and sensations. An embrace, safety, certainty… Nudging. Yeah, there was some nudging.

As he continued to wake up, he was more able to locate where exactly he felt the nudging and where it most probably came from. He smiled, keeping his eyes still closed.

“Good morning, I see you’re awake,” Alec said and even he himself could hear the smile on his lips.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Magnus breathed out against Alec’s neck and pressed even closer, grabbing Alec’s hips and pulling him towards his arousal. Alec chuckled.

“Didn’t you say just few hours earlier I wore you out?” he asked, moving his butt a little and earning a tiny groan from Magnus.

“Well, you see, love, warlocks have a tremendous ability to regenerate. I’ve been awake for a little while and almost started to think you’re the one worn out,” Magnus teased and his hands were stroking lightly Alec’s chest.

“Nonsense. I have a Stamina rune,” Alec objected and caught Magnus’ hand to kiss his palm. It felt so right, being there, lying in Magnus’ bed and feeling his boyfriend wrapped around him. “I wish I could stop the time,” he whispered. “I wish we could remain in here, like this, forever.”

“You’d get bored pretty soon, trust me,” Magnus replied, placing a line of kisses on Alec’s back. Alec arched and brushed against Magnus’ lap again. “Well, after a few hundred of years, probably.” Magnus’ hand traveled across Alec’s stomach, making Alec moan softly and arch again. 

“I should get up. Go to work. The demons aren’t going to kill themselves,” Alec sighed, but didn’t make any effort to escape Magnus’ embrace.

“You have plenty of time. It’s pretty early,” Magnus said and moved closer to Alec’s ear, caressing it lightly with the tip of his tongue. “You also have a very horny boyfriend,” he added and bit a little, gaining few more moans from Alec.

“Yeah, I can sense that,” Alec said when Magnus yet again grabbed his hips to pull him close. His mouth was dry and he had to clear his throat before he could say anything more. “So, what are we going to do about it?” he asked, reaching behind himself to caress Magnus’ thigh.

“Mmm, let me think,” Magnus replied and his hands slowly found their way to Alec’s lap. “There are quite a few possibilities,” he continued as he started stroking lightly, seemingly ignoring Alec’s quickened breath. “For example, I could take a long, cold shower.” He let go of Alec and started to withdraw teasingly, but Alec was having none of it.

“Funny as always, are we?” he scoffed and turned around to face Magnus, then in one swift move, he rolled over and straddled his boyfriend, reaching for his hands and pinning them over Magnus’ head.

“So now you’re dominant? Last night it didn’t seem like that, when you practically-” Magnus grinned, and then gasped for air as Alec grinded his hips against him.

“What was that you were saying, my love?” Alec teased him as he continued to hold Magnus in place with one hand, the other lightly grazing over the sensitive skin of Magnus’ lower stomach.

“Um… Kiss me?” Magnus tried and Alec happily complied, leaning down and catching Magnus’ full lips in a deep, long, lustful kiss.They both soon got lost in it and Alec let go of Magnus’ hands to cup his face. When they broke away, he couldn’t help himself from brushing his fingers against Magnus’ lower lip before kissing him another intoxicating kiss, scratching lightly Magnus’ upper thigh.

“God, and to think you were so innocent, having not even kissed anyone yet when I met you,” Magnus gasped for air at the sensation of Alec’s calloused palm brushing up his hip and then back down, almost exactly where Magnus wanted it to be. Almost.

“Do you miss that version of me?” Alec asked, his fingers tracing the delicate line of Magnus’ jaw, his other hand continuing exploring.

“Not right now,” Magnus chuckled. “Right now, I’m absolutely delighted by how… corrupted you became.”

“Says the guy who did all that corrupting,” Alec let out with a gentle moan as Magnus lightly scratched his back all the way down along his spine and then rested his hands on Alec’ bottom.

“Well, I always try to admire my own work,” Magnus smirked and reached up for another dazing kiss. As they were grinding against each other, their kisses became sloppier and messier and they were both panting heavily. It almost felt like the air itself was thicker with their excitement, washing over their heated bodies in lazy, pleasant waves. 

Magnus’ hands found their way to Alec’s hips and then they finally moved to wrap around both of them, stroking them slowly, giving them a relief and at the same time, working their tension up. Alec groaned into Magnus’ mouth, his hips rolling in the rhythm of Magnus’ strokes. There were beads of sweat forming on his forehead and chest and the breeze that came through an open window intensified his pleasure.

It didn’t take long before he was whimpering helplessly Magnus’ name, his face pressed against Magnus neck, as he was exploding in Magnus’ hand, and it didn’t take long for Magnus to follow, mumbling something in Indonesian from which Alec could understand only his name. He didn’t mind, finally collapsing on top of his boyfriend.

They lay like that for a while, their hearts beating against each other, Alec’s breath tingling on Magnus’ throat covered in sweat, and Magnus’ arms around Alec’s shoulders. The scent of sex was strangely calming and reassuring and Alec’s eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier...

“I really should get going,” Alec sighed, sliding down from Magnus and snuggling up to his side, head resting on Magnus’ chest. He placed his leg across Magnus sticky stomach to pull him closer.

“You probably should,” Magnus agreed, but neither of them moved.

“Five more minutes?” Alec suggested.

“Maybe ten,” Magnus countered, settling in most comfortable position, as close to Alec as he could be, wishing, too, that this moment would never end. But then again, where would be all the fun of what was yet to come?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m getting smuttier and smuttier with every fic. Send help.


End file.
